Antennas may transmit information by converting electric power into electromagnetic waves, and may receive information by converting power from electromagnetic waves into an electrical signal. For example, charge carriers may move through an antenna according to an input electrical signal and as a result the antenna may radiate electromagnetic waves corresponding to the input electrical signal, or charge carriers may move through the antenna according to received electromagnetic waves and thereby may generate an electrical signal corresponding to the received electromagnetic waves to be output from the antenna.